Filthy Mudblood
by Korfiatissa007
Summary: 'Filthy Mudblood' The words were running inside his head. He hated them with passion. Draco x Hermione


**Hello everyone! This is my first strory! I decided to start with a small ONE-SHOT and see if you like my thoughts or not! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **~ ONE - SHOT ~**

* * *

''Filthy Mudblood'' The words were running inside his head. He hated them with passion. Those two words had taken everything away from him. He could feel himself shaking. He knew well enough what these words can do to someone. He remembered himself using them. He had lost his friend that day, he had lost his love. The one he could never stop loving after all those years. Even if she did marry someone else, he would never forget her. And he could never forgive himself for letting her go away. She was the only one whom he could feel loving him but he made her go away. He shook her head and looked in front of him at the scene. Gryffindors and slytherins ready to kill each other. Only two people didn't move at all. They were looking at each other with pain in their eyes. The two words were curved inside them. The girl was fighting the tears but she couldn't hold them anymore. He saw them falling down her cheeks and he could remember his loved one crying. He closed his eyes again and turned his attention to the scene in front of him. No one could see him. He was hiding in the dark as always.

''Stay away from us slytherins. The only thing you can always give is pain.'' Ginny Weasley exclaimed.

''You would know about that Weasley huh?'' Theodore Nott said and smirked

''You stupid –'' Ginny started but was stopped by Luna Lovegood who held the girl back.

''Calm down Ginny'' Luna said and looked at her friend

''Come on everyone. That's enough'' Blaise Zabini said ''Come on Draco let's go'' He continued and took his friend from the shoulder and turned him around. But Draco Malfoy couldn't take his eyes from the girl in front of him. He was waiting for her to say something.

Hermione Granger was standing in front of Draco petrified. How could he call her something like this? After all the things they had done together? How could he say these two words when he knew that these words could destroy her? She felt her tears running down her cheeks and closed her eyes ''Stay away from me Draco. I don't want to ever speak to you. Never again! I hate you'' With this said Hermione left running with tears falling down her cheeks. She was followed by her friends.

Draco looked down and he felt his eyes watering. Blaise put his hand to Draco's shoulder ''I am sorry Draco, I know that it hurts but you did it to protect her.''

''But she doesn't know that. She believes that I hate her'' Draco said to his friend and the three boys stood in silence for a few minutes. ''Guys I have to go to Snape. I have to start my mission. You go and I will find you later.'' He said and the boys nodded

''Okay mate, see you later'' Theodore said and he and Blaise left Draco alone. Draco suddenly looked up and saw his godfather ''Severus'' he said and looked down ''I presume you heard everything'' he spoke again

''Yes I did.'' He said and Draco nodded

''Draco, don't make the same mistakes with me. I beg you!'' Severus Snape said and Draco looked him in the eyes

''What do you mean?'' He asked after taking a deep breath.

''You love her, don't you?'' Severus asked and Draco nodded

''You see Draco when I was around your age and I had accepted the Dark arts, I had made the same mistake with you. Those two words you used were my end that day. I used them in the only person whom I loved more in my life. She was my sun, my power, my friend and my love. And I lost her in a few seconds. I threw the only woman I ever loved out of my life with those two words.'' He said and for the first time Draco saw his godfather ready to break down.

''Who was it Severus? Who was the only woman you loved?'' Draco asked afraid of the answer

''Lily Potter'' Severus simply answered and Draco closed his eyes. They stood in silence for a while.

''I am sorry Severus'' Draco said and Severus nodded

''Don't make the same mistakes with me Draco. Go to your love and explain to her everything or you will lose her forever. Just like me'' Severus said and left Draco alone in the corridor to think. Draco closed his eyes for a few minutes and thought what Severus told him. He opened his eyes and started to run. He run and run to find his love. Only he, knew where Hermione could be. And he did find her at their spot beside the lake. He saw her crying there and his heart broke into a million pieces. He knew that she was crying because of him. He knew that he had broken her heart. He walked towards her but before he could say anything Hermione stood up and faced him ''What are you doing here?'' She asked still crying.

''Mione, I am here to explain'' He said and tried to touch her but she moved away ''Please let me explain'' he said again and Hermione looked in his eyes ''Mione I had to do it. It was the only way to protect you. But I can't lose you. Not because of Voldemort. Please Hermione understand. I want you to be safe. And I thought that it was the only way. But I was wrong. I will die without you.'' He said without taking a breath

She was looking at him. She knew he was telling the truth. She knew that Draco could never lie to her. She took a step and touched his cheek. He leaned to her touch. They stayed like this for a while. ''I love you Hermione'' Draco whispered and Hermione smiled ''I love you too'' she answered and he wrapped his arms around her body and they hugged.

Severus was looking at them from the window. He smiled. He knew that his godson would not suffer like him. He knew that at least one would be happy. He took a deep breath. ''I love you Lily. I still do love you and I will always love you.'' He thought and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and hoping that nothing could break his godson happiness ever again.

* * *

 **~ ONE - SHOT ~**

* * *

 **This is the end of the story. I hope you like it! I will appreciate it if you take a minute of your time and leave a review! Thank you all very much!**

 **Korfiatissa007**


End file.
